The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to take-up reels for loading and unloading tape from tape reels.
In magnetic storage systems, data are read from, and written onto, a magnetic recording medium utilizing magnetic transducers. Data are written on the magnetic recording medium by moving a magnetic recording transducer to a position over the medium where the data are to be stored. The magnetic recording transducer then generates a magnetic field, which encodes the data into the magnetic medium. Data are read from the medium by similarly positioning the magnetic read transducer and then sensing the magnetic field of the magnetic medium. Read and write operations may be independently synchronized with the movement of the medium to ensure that the data can be read from, and written to, the desired location on the medium.
In the near future, with the adoption of improved media, the cost of storing information (on a per byte basis) on tape is expected to decline by a factor of five or more with respect to magnetic disk. Also, short-term and long-term reliability will continue to favor tape-based storage. Furthermore, as more mass storage is allocated to cloud networks, most storage will be in large libraries, rather than on individual drives, which is a consideration favoring tape-based storage.